Meet the Geryonsons
Meet the Geyronsons is the 8th episode in the series Simien 10. Plot Zyrokks watches Simien and the team fighting his Spherodroids. While he is watching Zyrokks says that Allen is a powerful kid, and that he needs a henchman like him. During the fight Allen says that he needs to hurry to get ready to meet his parents, with Zyrokks responding "perfect". When the team gets back to the base, Allen makes himself look nice and all, to get ready when his parents come. Some minutes later Allen's mom, Ellen Geryonson, runs into the ship. She is shown to be part Petrosapien, part Kinnecelleran and part human. She hugs Allen and Allen introduces her to his team, who were all wearing I.D. masks to hide themselves. After showing her the base a report of an alien attacking a part of the city appears. When they get to there the alien escaped already, and all left was fires and broken stuff. Then Allen's mom tells Allen that he should take a walk with her. After they leave, the alien returns and attacks Simien. The alien showed super strength, super speed and fire controlling. He then turns into Crushtacean, managing to over power him. When they get back to the base Allen and his mom returned from the walk. Simien tells them about the fight, and some minutes later Allen's dad, Alan Geryonson, who turns out to be part Pyronite, part Tetramand and part human, comes into the base. He brings Allen a video game, and tells him that they should play it together. Allen's mom goes away for unknown reasons, and some minutes later another attack is heard. Allen doesn't come because he is playing the game. Simien and the team goes to fight without Allen. They fight the alien, who shown the powers of indestructibility, super speed and super strength, and defeats it. They return to the base again, and minutes later Ellen returns. Alan goes to the refrigerator to eat and tells Ellen that there isn't much food and that they should go buy some. They leave Allen at home in his room and go out. Another alien attack is heard and the team without Allen goes to fight. Allen annoyed that he doesn't fight too, turns into his Tetracelleran form and runs after them. This time two aliens attack and they are the two aliens who attacked last time. Both of them prove hard to defeat, and in a number of minutes everyone is unconscious. When Allen became unconscious he turned back, and both aliens, who are actually are Ellen and Alan, discover they attacked their son. Zyrokks comes and pays the two aliens money. Both of them attack Zyrokks, mad for him tricking them. They bring the team home, and when they woke up they explained what happened. They where both hired by Zyrokks to defeat Simien, and told they should never let their son be in the fight. Zyrokks told them he will pay them lots of money for that. He also gave them special machines like speed boosters, strength enhancers and masks to hide that they are Allen's parents. They didn't know they were fighting Allen's team and they say that they apologize. Allen accepts it and shows that his team is actually aliens. Some days later, Allen's parents leave the town. Main Events *The first appearance of Alan Geryonson, Ellen Geryonson, Eruption and Weatherize. *Allen's parents go into town and meet Zynon's team *Zyrokks hires Allen's parents to be his helpers for a short time *Simien transforms for the first time into Eruption and Weatherize. Aliens Used *Spikeback *Crushtacean *Eruption *Weatherize Characters *Simien *Allen *Zynon *Omnimorph *Ic *Vorkus *Ellen Geryonson, Allen's mother *Alan Geryonson, Allen's father Villains *Zyrokks *Ellen Geryonson (temporarily) *Alan Geryonson (temporarily) *Spherodroids Quotes '''Simien: '''It's cloudy with a chance of (turns into Weatherize). Weatherize! '''Alan: '''What are you gonna do, rain on me? '''Weatherize: '''Sort of. (Shoots water at high speed in Alan's face) Category:Simien 10 Category:Episodes in Simien 10 Category:Episodes